Together     Tragic KibaHina
by Nahiara
Summary: Sad KibaHina Oneshot. [Kiba's POV] The successful missions, sometimes, are a failure. One day graves are digged and the end is written If you go away, we'll go together     Translation of Juntos, by me.


Well, this was my first Naruto fanfic... this is a translation.

My english isn't very good and I repeat a lot of words

Well, I love tragedies and Kiba. I'm sure he love Hinata

Yeah, Hope you'll like (and understand) it.

**I don't own the Naruto characters...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a dangerous misión, I don't know why they had entrusted given it to us, but they had done it.  
We had to chase some ninjas from Kirigakure that had stolen onee very important scroll.  
I really don't know why had they ask us to chase three poweful Jounins… our powers were nothing compared to their, it was a very risky mission.  
But now, it doesn't matter.

I can feel a stabbing pain in my chest, they didn't attack me there, so… why does it hurt so much?  
I know it really well… I wish, I don't.  
I know that if my eyes weren't full of tears, I would see three corpses laying in the ground, covered with blood.  
One of a Kirigakure's Jounin. He's visibly injured... a Gatsuuga's blow.  
It was one of my best attacks, it's a relief for me to know it worked. Akamaru isn't seriously injured, only a little bit weak.  
The other Jounin doesn't have visible wounds, but I know that his heart exploded.  
His death wouldn't affect me, if _she _wasn't his killer.  
She…Hinata Hyuuga, the Byakugan's holder, the most important Souke's member and her clan's successor.  
She… The girl aparentlly weak and shy, but sweet.  
She… The girl who always loved Uzumaki Naruto and that I always have loved.  
She… The only one who blocked an dangerous attack directed to me.  
She… The third corpse.

I can't stop crying… I don't bear his death. I can still hear his suffocated groan when she was hitted and I can see her hand going closer to the Jouunin's heart. I could feel how his heart broke, because I felt the same.  
¡Damn! If only I'd have moved… ¡BAKA! That's what I'm.  
Because of me, the most wonderful girl in the world doesn't exist any longer. Because of me, a precious life was wipped out for nothing.

-Kiba.- I heard a voice behind my back, it's trembling too.  
-No Way! I never thought I would hear Aburame Shino scared. It's seems like you could kill the other Jounin. Great, our mission was a succes!  
I want to look calm, but I know that my voice is tembling.  
-Hinata, she is…- he say… He's suffering to.  
-Death.- I say, like it's nothing, but my voice broke.  
Silence is the only reply, he always knew what I felt for Hinata.  
-Kiba, we have to go.  
-Well, then go.  
-Kiba, "we" means both of us.  
-My sister will know how to cure Akamaru.  
Shino isn't someone who liked arguing, he knows that my opinion won't change.  
-Don't do something stupid.- I hear.  
Slowly, his and Akamaru's smells dissapear.  
-_Stupid is relative, I'm sorry.-_ I think.

Since the fight begann, I have had a kunai in my hand, but his purposes had already changed.I got close to Hinata, guided by the smell.  
I want to fulfill one hidden wish.  
With my hand I search her lips and I kiss them… One only kiss, something to say goodbye.  
Anyway, if I had given it when she was alive… she would have rejected me. I want a little bit of freedom.  
-Hinata, yeah, you can't hear me… but I would like you to. I have always liked you and I will always do.- I know that "like" is less that I feel.- and, weeeeell, I never wanted to say this, because of my egoism. But… I think that Naruto would have accepted you… If he had know what you felt. I hope you have a beautiful funeral. I'm sure that everyone will be sad for your death… even your strange destiny-obsessed cousin.- I laught very softly… a very small laught.  
My head hurts and my eyes burn, but I'm still crying.  
-You're the most wonderful person I will ever meet. I should be in your place, yeah… but is too late. I just want to say you one thing.  
With my left hand, I take her hand.  
-I know you want me to go on… I'm sorry, I can't.  
I drive in the kunai in my chest, maybe this way it won't hurt so much.  
-Let's die together.  
They are words that I said one time, when I fight with the "Sound four" guy. That time, I said it with cruelty.  
Now, the situation have changed… I say it with the deepest saddness.  
Slowly, the little that I see start turning black and my body falls… I know that later they will come back to search us, but they will only find cold corpses.  
Something more to say as well as you're beautiful? Oh… I know.  
The worst thing is that, in someway, I'm glad that this finish like that. Because we were meant to be together only in a team or a friendship.  
Now, at least, we'll be so together in something, even if it's death. I love you, Hinata Hyuuga.  
And this is the last thing to say.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
